The High School Of DXD
by PureBeast
Summary: In this story Liam an OC had enrolled to an high school with his friend Issei now Liam must face everything that is happening to Issei aswell. Join Liam as he goes through the journay that is High School of DXD.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry about the author note at the top of the story I just need to get something out of the way. Firstly Liam is me (The writer) and later on you will meet another other OC called Lee he is my friend in real life. And of course Rias and Issei will be in the story.**_

**Liam: Go on my best friend! Say the words**

**Lee: Liam does not own High School Of DXD nor any of the characters in the story. The only thing Liam owns is The OC characters Liam and Lee**

**Rias: Hey guys what's going on?**

"**Lee falls flats on the ground with now a bleeding nose"**

**Liam: Put some clothes on Rias!**

**Rias: No it's a free world! I can do what I want**

….

**The High School Of DXD**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Pervert, Issei**

"Go on Liam. Have a peep you know you want too" said Issei nudging Liam shoulder while maintaining his left eye in the peep hole of the women's change room.

"I don't want to get an angry crowd of girls after me, so I'll pass my friend" Waving his hand left and right to Issei.

"Fine suit yourself but you're missing out on one hell of a beauty here" comment Issei breathing in and out heavily while covering his nose of the nose bleed he was having.

Liam sighed at Issei being a perv and then walked away from the girls changing room and began to head into the main part of the High School.

After a dreadful lesson in class as soon as it was time to leave for the day Issei shot out of the classroom leaving behind an outline of his body in a dust cloud.

"Why is Issei in a hurry. I better go and find out no doubt that he is peeping into the girls changing room again" Liam thought.

After what seemed like an hour of searching for Issei. Liam finally found Issei but not staring into the peep hole, this time he took things a step forward and blindly was staring at the girls sport club watching them all jog to the trees and back.

Issei glowed a bright red below his eyes as he watched one of the girls run by "She must have a big bra size to keep those bad boys in place" He muttered.

"Ah there you are Issei, I've been looking everywhere for you" Liam said "What had you in a hurry you ran so fast out of the classroom, how come?"

"Because of her my friend"

Issei pointed his finger to a mansion. Liam followed where Issei was pointing and saw a woman with long red hair wearing what seemed to be a school uniform, staring out of an open glass window.

"So you ran out of the classroom to stare at her?" Liam asked getting a quick nod from Issei shortly after.

"Mate wouldn't you like to, you know….motorboat those puppies" said Issei shaking his head left and right imagining that he was motor boating Rias breasts.

"Look Issei I admit she does look hot but I'm not going down to your level. That level would most likely get me beaten up by every girl in the school"

Issei ignored Liam comment and court Rias staring at him. She took one glare at Issei and immediately walked away from the window.

"Wow….her hair looks so beautiful, it makes me want to go up to her and hug her…you get what I mean, right Liam"

"Ha I'll like to see that happen Issei. You can't even get up close to a girl before they beat you up" Liam began to laugh, laughing so hard that he had to hold his guts in from all the pain of laughing too much.

"I'll show you Liam you watch I'll get a girlfriend and rub it in your face" Issei raised his fist up and grinned.

"Yep Issei the day a girl comes up to you and asks you out will be the day that I die" Liam said giggling under his breath.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Chapter 1 is very short because I don't know if you (the reader) will like it. I have done more of this story but I just like to see first if anybody wants more. I will post the second chapter when I've gone over it and made sure that it's readable. Thanks you for reading the story and make sure to review if you liked it or…I don't know go and eat a cookie or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam: Yay another Chapter and this chapter has kind of a fight scene in it**

**Lee: That not a fight scene. All it was is a date gone terribly wrong**

**Yuuma: So Liam did you like what you saw when I transformed?**

"**Lee gets on his knees and bows before Yuuma" **

**Lee: I totally did! Please show me more**

**Liam: My life in a nutshell everyone**

_**Last time on High School of DXD**_

_**Issei had made a promise to his friend Liam to get a girlfriend and to rub it in his face not taking notice of Rias as she was watching Issei every movement from her mansion.**_

_**Why has Rias taken interest in Issei and what does she have planned for him and how does Liam play a role in this. Find out in Chapter 2: The fight that they couldn't win**_

**Chapter 2: The fight that they couldn't win**

It was getting dark, darker than the colour of black itself. Liam was walking along side Issei with his hands in his pockets staring at his own shadow on the ground.

They reached a bridge that had a staircase leading up to where they lived. Hearing a noise of a person from behind them they both turned around and saw what seemed to be a girl with long black hair wearing a school uniform holding her hands both together in front of her chest.

"Um…excuse me but are you Issei?" she asked with a hint of nervous in her voice as she said the words.

Liam stood perfectly still his right eye twitching as he couldn't believe that some cute looking girl had just came out of nowhere and ask for Issei.

"Yep that me Issei, what can I do for you?" Issei asked grinning widely as a girl asked for him for the first time in his life.

The girl started to filly with her fingers as she couldn't think of the words of what to say to Issei. She calmed herself down and looked Issei straight in the eyes.

"I want to be your girlfriend!" she shouted as loud as she could, making Liam fall flat on his face while Issei stood there scratching his left cheek.

Meanwhile in Gremory Mansion

"Miss. You wanted me" said a dark tone bowing his head to Rias, his master.

Rias stood up from her seat and then walked over to the window and stared at the night sky and saw how beautiful it was.

"I want you. My knight, to keep a close eye on a kid called Issei and make sure that the plan continues as it is. If I lose my most valuable chess piece before the game starts then that will not be good"

The knight stopped bowing his head and couldn't help but have to ask a question to his master Rias.

"What about him miss, shouldn't we keep an eye on him as well I mean we don't even know if he has any power in him…and if he does then he could be a valuable chess piece for our group"

Seeing what her knight was saying Rias walked back over to her seat and grabbed hold of one summoning paper and handed it over to her Knight.

"Take the summoning paper and as soon as that part of the plan happens then summon me and then I can handle the rest" Rias tailed off and then remembered the other kid next to Issei "Oh and as for Liam, see what he can do because I have no doubt in my mind he will put up a fight if one of his friends where in harm's way"

The knight bowed his head in respect to Rias and made his way out of the door and began his quest to find Issei and see that the plan goes seemly as well as keep a close eye on Liam to see if he has a power within him.

Rias folded her hands and then watched as her knight closed the door, as soon as the door closed she muttered "Don't fail me….Lee" under her breath.

Meanwhile back at the High School

"Wow Issei, you telling me she asked you out on a date….that weird dude" said Liam eating his sandwich while watching Issei peeping into the girls changing room.

Issei took his eyes off the hole and turned around to Liam "How is it weird Liam, we have been girlfriend and boyfriend for a day now. If you asked me I say now's the best time"

"That why it's weird….I'm going to tag along with you Issei for this little date. I don't see it working out in the end" replied Liam throwing the remainder of his sandwich in the black bin opposite him.

Issei shrugged his shoulders at Liam "Fine suit yourself Liam but what you will find by going on the date with me and my girl is nothing but a normal day"

It's near to night time now and Liam, Issei and his girlfriend was making their way to the park. Having made their way to the park the girl walked over to the fountain and stared into the water seeing the reflection of her face in the water.

"Hey Issei can I asked you something?" Yuuma Amano asked walking up to Issei and then placing her hand onto his right shoulder.

Issei started to get nervous as he had never been touched by a girl in his life but he hid all the shyness away and spoke "Sure Yuuma you can asks me anything"

Yuuma lent closer to Issei ear and whispered "Would you die for me" into his right ear. Issei jumped from the shock of the question and couldn't think of a reply to it.

"I reason I asked you the question is because…." Yuuma tone started to change and an aura of red surrounded her whole body and a second later her clothes had changed to a short black dress with a purple jacket on top of it "Your about to die here. Don't take it to heart though we couldn't have someone with that much power running about"

"What power and what is she talking about and why does she look like a demon now" Issei thought but then his thoughts turned into pervert ones as he started to think about what he could do with the melons that Yuuma was showing.

Yuuma summoned a spear of holy power and charged Issei. Issei having no power to stop the attack took the blow and had a spear stabbed into his chest.

Coughing up blood while holding the wound that the spear made Issei led in a pool of his own blood and stared at the night sky and thought of all the things he would never get the chance to do.

"Hm, that was easy now onto your other friend" Yuuma said seeing that Liam had started to run at her and wasn't planning on not going down without a fight.

She attacked with her spear but Liam had ducked the attack and kicked Yuuma straight into the stomach making her shortly after clench her fist in anger.

"You're the first human to ever hit me with an attack like that you know" Yuuma said laughing shortly after "but it doesn't matter because your hits don't even hurt me"

Liam quickly grabbed a small rock from the ground and threw it at Yuuma spear making her block the attack making her unable to move for a second, he took the chance and again kicked her but this time in her back.

Getting even more pissed off Yuuma clenched her left hand and threw holy bolts at Liam aiming for his legs; he was unable to dodge the bolts and now had two holy bolts sticking out of his legs.

"Fuck this pain its feel as if its burning my very skin apart" said Liam trying to pull out the bolts but had no luck as every time he touched them his hands would burn from the heat of the holy energy.

"Oh does the pain hurt, well that what you get for trying to stop me. Not that it would have changed anything you attacking me…Oh well time to die"

Yuuma readied her spear and streak it right into Liam chest. After seeing Liam fall onto the ground she rammed the spear out of his body and walked off thinking that she had finished the job.

Lee the knight after making it to the park found Issei body on the ground with a big hole in his chest with blood pouring out of it.

"Hm, time to summon Rias to do her part in all of this" Lee took out the summoning paper from his pocket and placed it onto the ground next to Issei body then began to summon Rias to his location.

After a couple of seconds a red aura came out of the paper and summoned Rias. To her surprise Issei was lying on the ground dying from lack of blood in his body. So she made haste and began to make the contract on making Issei her slave (Pawn in other words)

"Miss what about him. I watched him take on that fallen angel and he indeed has power within him"

Rias took one long look at Liam and saw the same wound as Issei on his chest "As much as I would like to take him in as my pawn I can't because Issei has used up all my slots I had available" Lee was about to speak but couldn't because Rias had raised her hand "That being said I can't leave one of Issei friends behind, not when he tried to protect Issei, so what I'll do is take him to the mansion and heal him up. After that he can do what he wants"

"Yeah that seems fair" said Lee grabbing hold of Liam body then walking back over to Rias.

"Right I've finished making the contract with Issei" Rias took Issei off the ground and then summoned a teleport back to the mansion "Let's go back and get these two healed up"

Lee nodded his head and walked into the summoning along with Rias.

**End of Chapter 2**

_**What will happen to Issei why has Rias took him in as her pawn and what will happen when Liam and Issei are healed up. Find out in Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Did you enjoy your cookie? I hope you did, anyway as always review if you want and I'll see you chapter 3 for more COOKIES! **_


End file.
